Carta a un buen niño
by Nina feliz
Summary: 20 años en el futuro de la linea argumental de Invazor Zim, Dib a decidido escribir sus memorias y comenta algo nunca antes sabido. Oneshot que habla sobre la impotencia que Dib siente viviendo entre estupidos.


Hola, Pues aquí les traigo este one-shot que empezó siendo solo algo para pasar el tiempo libre en la escuela, pero termino siendo un Fic al que le invertí muchísimas horas de sueño y del cual me siento muy orgullosa (También fue muy terapéutico XD) Espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic, ¡Si lo escribí yo!, no mi egocéntrico subconsciente (Mi hermano X3)

Ahí va el copirayth**: Los personajes aquí mencionados ****no son míos, son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y de Nick. **(Excepto "La dueña del diario")

*********

**Carta a un buen niño**

**Por: La Niña Feliz**

¿Qué si la tengo? ¡Claro que tengo!... o tuve.

Aun la recuerdo, no fue hace mucho que se fue… que me abandono.

Yo la quería, aun la quiero, pero es difícil, es difícil cuando esta tan lejos.

Ella era muy bonita e inteligente (De verdad que mi papá se saco la lotería), su cabello era largo y lacio, con terminación en rizo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de una tonalidad hermosa de morado, un morado que jamás he visto otra vez, ni siquiera el cabello de Gaz se parece al de ella. Su rostro tenia facciones delicadas, y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, como los míos, lo cual agradezco mucho, (aparentemente es lo único bueno en mi fisonomía), era alta y delgada, de perfil y silueta perfecta (al menos eso recuerdo.)

Yo antes la odiaba… a muerte. Me parecía horrendo lo que nos hizo a Gaz y a mí, pero principalmente a mí, por que Gaz tiene a papá, y yo, solo me tenía a mi.

Pero eso era antes, hasta hace aproximadamente 20 años, en mi cumpleaños numero 14, uno tiempo antes de que llegara el despreciable de Zim.

Todo iba bien… bueno… normal, supongo.

Mi padre estaba muy ocupado trabajando en el prototipo del "Súper Pan Tostado", así que cuando me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños, supuse que mando a su ayudante a comprarme lo primero que se le ocurriera y lo envolviera, pero cuando quite el papel de regalo azul, me di cuanta que ese no era un regalo cualquiera, parecía ser un diario, un regalo, que sin importar lo distraído que fuese una persona, sabría que no es regalo para un chico. Pero ese, no parecía ser un diario nuevo, no ocultaba los distintivos cortes que se le hacen a las hojas en las orillas cuando están sobre puestas ó la pasta rasgada, al contrario, el diario parecía ostentar con orgullo aquellas marcas, significativas de todas las batallas ganadas y perdidas de su dueña, quien, también se avía convertido en su mejor amiga.

La pasta era rosa oscuro con calaveras moradas esparcidas sin un orden especifico, el color me indicaba que era de una mujer y las calaveras sugerían que era un poco excéntrica, abrí el diario, en la primera hoja estaba escrito un poema de Edgar Allan Poe, la joven tenia buena educación, luego me percate de la fina caligrafía cursiva con que estaban impresas aquellas hojas, la chica era refinada y de buena cuna, de pronto, un agradable olor llego hasta mi nariz, ¿De donde provendría ese olor?, en ese instante una rosa seca compresa envuelta en una hoja resbalo de entre las paginas del diario, me incline a para tomar la rosa, eso seria más complicado, la rosa podría significar varias cosa, podría haber estado enamorada ó era emo ó simplemente quería perfumar sus pensamientos, pero, deje de pensar en el significado de la flor seca cuando me di cuanta que la hoja que envolvía el tallo estaba escrita, no era solo una hoja, era una carta secreta, escondida, esperando inmutable a ser leída, en un principio no me pareció correcto, pero luego reaccione a lo que era obvio, si me había sido dado ese diario, era por una razón, ni siquiera mi padre era tan distraído como para darme algo de otra persona sin percatarse de ello. Así que al fin me decidí y empecé a leer la carta, estaba toda escrita con finísima letra cursiva y decía:

_A un buen niño:_

_Hola mi niño, Dib…_

-¿Mi niño? … Esta carta es de… ¡Mamá!-

_La verdad no se como se supone que debería empezar esta carta, es decir, ¡ni siquiera se que edad tendrás cuando leas esto!… bueno, en fin._

_Se que has de pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo…_

-Si que lo creo-

…_y no te culpo, fue horrible lo que hice, lo reconozco, y en verdad me duele. Nunca me despedí de ti…_

-No, no lo hiciste-

…_pero no fue por que no quisiera ó por que no te quisiera…fue de urgencia, no había tiempo que perder, además los doctores dijeron que todo saldría bien…_

-Si claro, entonces me imagino que escribiste esta carta solo "por si las cochinas dudas", bah!-

…_pero los doctores también son humanos…y se equivocan, entonces escribí esta carta "por si las dudas",_

-¡Ho! Interesante-

…_así que si estas leyendo esto, lo más seguro es que físicamente yo ya no este contigo._

_Dib…_

-¿Que?-

…_no pienses,…_

-¿He?-

…_se que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que yo me fui, pero te conozco tan bien que se que te debes de estar volviendo loco explicándote el por que de cada palabra aquí escrita,…_

-…-

…_pero esa no es la idea. Dib, a veces para disfrutar de las cosas debes de verlas como un todo y dejar de pensar en el por que de cada elemento, no pienses y disfruta de las palabras de una madre…_

… _tu madre Dib._

Mientras leía estas líneas, sentía como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta, y mi visión se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas que se juntaban en mis ojos, pero logre controlar el salado liquido, evitando que resbalara por mis mejillas y que alguna gota traviesa cayera en la carta y borrara la prueba viva de que alguien me amo de verdad en algún momento… mi madre.

Trate de concentrarme, mamá tenia razón, si quería disfrutar el ultimo (si no es que le único) vestigio de amor que quedaba para mi en el mundo debía dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir más, pero eso me era tan difícil, aun lo es, a trabes de los años me he tenido que forjar un carácter duro, engreído casi podrían pensar algunos, pero solo lo ago para ocultar mi urgencia de afecto, afecto que incluso mi propia familia me ha negado toda mi vida, la ultima vez que Gaz me abrazo fue cuando yo tenia 2 años y ella 1 ( y solo lo hizo por que la obligaron) y mi padre… mi padre, bueno que se puede esperar de el, se caso con la ciencia y de esa unión salieron dos lindos productos: El Súper Pan Tostado y la Energía Perpetua, ¡gracias!

Solo decidí… seguír leyendo.

_Ahí tantas cosas que quiero decirte, primero lo primero, Te amo._

_Ahora lo segundo, quiero disculparme por no haber pedido tu opinión respecto a… tu sabes… eso que sucedió, eras muy pequeño Dib, no comprendías lo que estaba pasando, estabas asustado y con mucho dolor, no pensabas bien (además tenias 6 años), la cuestión es, no hubiera servido de nada pedirte opinión, no solo por que no podías ni pronunciar tu nombre completo, si no por que… eres mi hijo Dib, el día que tu naciste, no, antes, desde que me entere de mi embarazo jure que jamás dejaría que nada malo te pasara, te defendería hasta con mi vida…juramento que a fin de cuentas tuve que cumplir, pero esta bien, no te culpo, nunca me atrevería, yo lo hice por gusto, por que te amo. _

¡Eso era todo! Valla, mi mamá si que era buena, solo con esas palabras me hizo olvidarme de mi ira contenida… Duu, por favor, ¡ella no sabe nada!, si de verdad era tan inteligente por que no me dijo todo esto cuando aun estaba viva, se supone que las madres tienen ese sexto sentido que predice las cosas, debió de haber sentido que algo andaba mal, debió de haberle dicho algo a los doctores, algo que evitara la tragedia ¡Por que todo el mundo es estupido!

_Ahora Dib, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante…_

-¡Ahora que?-

…_ten paciencia, tranquilízate y respira._

-¡¿He?¡, ¡que clase de consejo es ese!-

… _Siempre pensé que te parecías mucho a tu padre…_

-Bueno, si, en realidad soy muy parecido a el ahora que lo pienso, ¡excepto por la ciencia y la lógica y todo eso!-

…_excepto por su obsesión con la ciencia y querer explicar todo con lógica y eso…_

-Ho, mejor me callo la boca-

… _pero si te pareces mucho a el, no solo físicamente, también tienen caracteres muy parecidos…_

-¿¡Lo tengo!?-

…_son impulsivos, se desesperan con facilidad, son tan obsesivo (tu padre con la lógica y tu con lo ilógico), tienen ese sentimiento de auto superación tan poderoso, son gritones, sueñan mucho (se que no lo párese pero tu padre es un soñador de primera), les gusta llamar la atención, siempre quieren tener la razón…_

_-_Lo tengo-

… _y una característica muy importante y es para donde voy, por alguna extraña razón creen siempre tener la razón y que todo mundo debe de compartir sus ideas, y esa actitud te traerá muchos problemas…_

-Llegas tarde-

…_Desiste…_

-¡He!-

…_se que eres muy inteligente hijo y también eres bueno, siempre quisiste ser un héroe, pero los héroes no existe, es imposible que una persona que siempre tenga la razón sea querida por todos, a veces tendrás que desistir Dib, la gente es estupida…_

_-_O.O-

…_y no importa cuanto te esfuerces, no puedes mover al mundo tu solo. Yo lo comprendí el día del accidente, presentí que algo no andaba bien, pero aun así me arriesgue, era tu vida o la mía, en el mejor de los casos los dos nos salvaríamos, pero solo en el mejor de los caso, y en el peor de los caso no sucedería nada que yo no haya considerado antes, el problema fue que aparentemente tu padre también presintió esta falla, se lo comento al doctor, pero, a la eminencia de doctor que nos toco que nos atendiera no le gusto el tono en que tu padre le hablo… he hizo que lo echaran. Adonde yo quiero llegar con todo esto, es que si te pones en una actitud de yo-lo-puedo-lo-se-todo-y-si-no-lo-invento __**vas a terminar como tu papá**__._

_-_¡Nooooooo!-

-¡Hijo, espero que no hayas derramado ese raro jugo de naranja-azul en la alfombra!… ¡otra vez!- Grito mi padre desde su laboratorio al oír mi alarido lleno de terror.

-¡No, no sucedió nada muy grave, además no es jugo de naranja-azul, es ectoplasma!-

…_pero tampoco quiero asustarte, tu papá no es malo, solo esta un poco… loquito…_

-¿?-

…_de acuerdo talvez ese no es el adjetivo que busco, más bien esta… hiper-cuerdo (si es que la palabra existe), y el es feliz así, no te pido que cambies a mi parecer, solo que busques la felicidad, por mucho que estés convencido de algo, si te trae desgracia y desdicha ¿Por qué seguir con eso? ¿Cuál es el caso? _

_Dib, se feliz. Yo aprendí esta lección a la mala, por eso tienes mi diario, no me dieron mucho tiempo para escribir esta carta, así que pensé en que tu te quedaras con mi diario para que pudiera seguir dándote consejos de mis propias experiencias, como cualquier otra madre, pero tendrás la ventaja de tener consejos solo cuando tu quieras. Cuida de mi diario mejor de lo que yo nunca lo cuide (seguro ya te diste cuenta de lo desgastada que esta la pasta)._

_-_Claro que lo cuidare Madre-

…_Una cosa más, no le comentes sobre el diario a nadie, si alguien no sabe sobre el, es por que no debe de saberlo… _

-Pero ¿y papá?-

…_tu padre ya sabe de el, lo más seguro es que no lo haya leído ó no quiera comentar nada sobre el, pero sabe de que se trata,_

-¿Y Gaz?-

…_pero sobre todo no le digas a Gaz. Estoy consiente de el obvio favoritismo que Membrana le tiene a tu hermana (el siempre quiso una niña) así que pienso que sin mi has de estar un tanto falto de afecto, no es que piense que tu hermana no lo va a cuidar, es solo que este es un regalo para ti, solo para ti, de MI para TI. Espero que comprendas hijo._

_-_Comprendo-

_Una enfermera acaba de pasar frente a mi puerta diciendo "5 minutos" o algo así, y bueno creo que esa es mi señal para finalizar la carta._

_Dib, Te amo. Se que en ocasiones te sentirás solo y lleno de impotencia, pero nunca, lee con atención, nunca estarás solo, se que es difícil creerlo con un padre y una hermana como los tuyos, pero no es tu única familia, por eso debes de estar orgulloso de tu nombre. Recuerda tu nombre siempre, pero solo para ti, los demás no tiene por que enterarse, para el resto de la gente solo serás Dib Membrana, pero tu siempre debes de recordar con cariño tu nombre real._

_Te amo Dib, hijo mió, __**Dib Dunglas Home **__**Denizard Rivail.**_

Yo también te amo mamá, mamita, y no te preocupes siempre recordare mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, pero ¿A que se refería con mi nombre real? ¿Por que entonces me tuvieron que cambiar de nombre? ¿Qué significan esos apellidos? ¿Por que son tan importantes?

Ahí estaba yo, un casi-joven de 14 años recién cumplidos, vuelto a nacer con otro nombre y aparentemente con otra familia, de hecho fue curioso los acontecimiento que sucedieron a este, ya que, justo antes de que empezara la búsqueda de mi "otra familia", apareció Zim en mi vida y teniendo a un alíen frente a mis propias narices (la oportunidad de mi vida) tuve que sacrificar otras cosas, como mi vida social y la búsqueda de mis antepasados.

Ahora 20 años después, en los mejores años de mi vida, me he propuesto escribir mis memorias, para que después de mi muerte se le sean entregadas a mis amados hijos Uri y Nina, como a mi me fue entregado el diario de mi madre.

*****

Que les pareció.

Se aceptan, criticas constructivas, destructivas, ovaciones (si claro ¬_¬) ó cualquier cosa, me doy por bien servida con 5 reviews jijiji.

En fin eso es todo por mi parte, espero que las noches en vela sirvan de algo, por alguna extraña razón la inspiración me llega **después **de las 10 de la noche.

Bueno me gusto tanto escribir este one-shot que estoy seriamente pensando en hacerle una secuela, pero pues el tiempo dirá.


End file.
